Problem: Evaluate $10m +\dfrac {n^2}4$ when $m=5$ and $n=4$.
Let's substitute $ m= 5$ and $ n={4}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}10 {m} +\dfrac{{n}^2}4$ $=10({5})+\dfrac{{4}^2}4$ $=50+\dfrac{16}4$ $=50+4$ $=54$